poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kronk Pepikrankenitz
Kronk Pepikrankenitz is the (former) secondary antagonist of The Emperor's New Groove. Trivia * He is voiced by Patrick Warburton. * Kronk became Yzma's henchman in Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. * Kronk became Yzma's henchman in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. * Kronk will become Yzma's henchman in Bloom's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. * Kronk will become Yzma's henchman in Ash's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. * Kronk will make his first debut as Pooh's ally in Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action. * Kronk might make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie. * Kronk will make his first guest appearance in a Harry Potter crossover film in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. * Kronk worked for Yzma again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'', when they were recruited by Hades in part of his plan to take over the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World. In the end, Pooh and his friends stopped Kronk from mixing the village food with the alpaca potion and defeated Yzma and the other villains. * Kronk joined up with the Pooh's Adventures Gang in the first episode of Pooh's Adventures Chronicles. * Kronk later guest starred in Pooh's Adventures of Poky's First Christmas, Pooh's Adventures of Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation N.A.U.G.H.T.Y., Pooh's Adventures of A Christmas Story, Winnie the Pooh and The Halloween Tree, and Pooh's Adventures of T-Rex: Back to the Cretaceous. * Kronk will guest star in Winnie the Pooh hears The Sound of Music, Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns, Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor and Pooh's Adventures of Putt Putt Travels Through Time. Gallery 661495-kronk large.jpg Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:VILLAINS Category:Henchmen Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Idiots Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Former villains Category:Cheap cowards Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Not too intelligent Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Chefs Category:Narrators Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Daniel) Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Males Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Angel Squads Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Characters Who Work for Villains Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Traitors Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Remorseful characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:The 100 Acre Avatar League Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Characters voiced by Patrick Warburton Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Not completely evil Category:Comic Relief Category:Title characters Category:Titular Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Villains Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Redeemed Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Barney's enemies Category:Barney's Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies